guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
Aktuelles Alphabetisch nach Medienname geordnet. 27. Februar 2011 *'Aargauer Zeitung:' Guttenberg-Affäre: Schweizer Online-Site will falsche Doktoren entlarven "Heute schaltet Campus Lab, Betreiberin des Schweizer Studentenportals «Semestra» mit 22‘000 registrierten Usern, eine Whistleblower-Hotline auf, wie die Zeitung «Der Sonntag» berichtet." *'Aachener Zeitung': Affäre hinterlässt Spuren: Auszeit für Guttenberg? *'Abendzeitung': Stress mit der Heimatfront *'Bild': Ein Rückblick Die dramatische Woche des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg *'Bild': Verteidigungsminister weiter unter Druck - Wie steht Guttenberg seine schwerste Schlacht durch? (Martin S. Lambeck) *'Der Standard' (Österreich): Wissenschaft fürchtet schlechtes Beispiel Guttenbergs *'Der Westen': Druck auf Merkel in der Guttenberg-Affäre steigt *'Der Westen': Guttenberg verliert Rückhalt in der Union *'Deutsche Welle': Guttenberg droht neuer Ärger *'Deutschlandfunk': „Dann muss die Regierungschefin handeln“ Kurt Beck (SPD) im Interview der Woche. *'Deutschlandradio Kultur': [http://ondemand-mp3.dradio.de/file/dradio/2011/02/27/drk_20110227_1218_003bfa04.mp3 „Die Plagiatsaffäre über zu Guttenberg“ (MP3-Audio)] Überblick über den aktuellen Stand der Diskussion. GuttenPlag wird ausführlich zitiert. (Gudula Geuther) (Wiederholung eine Stunde später im Deutschlandfunk / Informationen am Mittag (mp3) *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung':Doktoranden greifen Guttenberg an Offener Brief an Kanzlerin Merkel. *'FAZ': In der Guttenberg-Falle (Kommentar Eckart Lohse) *'Financial Times Deutschland': Guttenbergs Uni-Versum *'General-Anzeiger-Bonn': Guttenbergs Beliebtheit sinkt *'Handelsblatt': Droht Regierungskrise? - Merkel in der Guttenberg-Falle *'Kress': Karl Ludwig von Guttenberg - stv. Chef vom Dienst Bundesredaktion BILD *'Kulturpro': Die Guttenberg-Springerverbindung *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung:' Der Schein trügt *'net tribune': Von wegen Hoffnungsträger: Scheitert die Regierung nun an Guttenberg? (dapd) *'net tribune': "Raubkopierender Verteidigungsminister" ist Deutschem Kulturrat ein Dorn im Auge (dapd) *'Neue Zürcher Zeitung' (Schweiz): Ein deutscher Superstar - Die Deutschen halten zu Guttenberg *'Neue Zürcher Zeitung' (Schweiz): Mit fremder Feder - Ghostwriter sind gefragt *'noows': Juristen über Guttenberg: Plagiate waren eindeutig Absicht *'RTL.de': Phänomen Guttenberg: Kraft durch Reue *'Sonntags Zeitung' (Schweiz): Plagiate-Wirrwarr an Unis (Anna Rosenwasser) Fall zu Guttenberg: Schweizer Bildungspolitiker fordern eine Harmonisierung der Sanktionen bei Plagiaten *'Spiegel Online': Fehler im deutschen System - Wider die akademische Vetternwirtschaft (Dirk Matten) "Guttenbergs Versuch einer Promotion ist peinlich - auch und besonders für den deutschen Wissenschaftsbetrieb. Die Ausflüchte der Uni Bayreuth zur Titelaberkennung beweisen, woran das deutsche Promotionswesen krankt: Stets prüfen jene, die an der Arbeit selbst beteiligt sind. Das muss aufhören." Kommentar *'Spiegel Online': Plagiatsaffäre: Guttis Werk und Googles Beitrag (Jochen Leffers und Armin Himmelrath) "Die Universität Bayreuth hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg entdoktort, kneift aber vor der Frage, ob der CSU-Mann absichtlich getäuscht hat. Der Minister weist den Plagiatsvorwurf weit von sich. Vier Experten geben ihm Nachhilfe - und kommen zu einem eindeutigen Votum." *'Sprengsatz '(CDU nahes Politikblog): Wenn Wähler zu sehr lieben (Kommentar von Michael Spreng) *'Stern.de': Der unbewusste Karl-Theodor *'Stern.de': Plagiat-Affäre um Guttenberg: Mit Schuhen gegen den "Copy-and-Paste"-Minister *'STERN': Der unbewusste Karl-Theodor *'Süddeutsche': Schavan: Plagiatsaffäre ist keine Lappalie Schavan schämt sich "nicht nur heimlich" für ihren Kabinettskollegen *'Süddeutsche': Guttenberg und die Plagiatsaffäre - Im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik *'Süddeutsche': Uni Bayreuth: Professor Peter Häberle - Guttenbergs verzweifelter Doktorvater (Heribert Prantl) *'SÜDWEST PRESSE': Guttenbergs Beliebtheit sinkt *'Tagesspiegel:' Viele krumme Dinger *'TAZ': Guttenberg ist für viele ein klassischer Heros - Ein Held wie wir (Kommentar von Matthias Lohre) *'TAZ': Guttenbergs Uni will seriös werden *'The European': "Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Geduld" * "Die normative Kraft des Faktischen hat das GuttenPlag Wiki zu dem gemacht, was es jetzt ist, was als die Keimzelle eines „Instituts zur Prüfung parlamentarischer Doktorwürden“ bezeichnet werden kann. Die selbst gesteckten Ziele, Doktorarbeiten jeder gesellschaftlich herausragenden Persönlichkeit prüfen zu wollen, liegen ungleich höher, sie sind aber nicht unrealistischer." *'Welt '''Online: ''Der Doktortitel ist weg, der Ärger bleibt *'Welt '''Online: ''Ohne "Copy & Paste" - Wie ich meine Doktorarbeit (selbst) geschrieben habe "Von Biolek bis Sarrazin: Prominente Promovierte berichten von Qualen, Freuden und Skurrilitäten. Und ganz ohne "Kopieren" und "Einsetzen" " *'Welt '''Online: ''Meinung: Guttenbergs Bruch mit bürgerlichen Anstandsregeln (Hajo Schumacher) - Zu GuttenPlag: "Es gehört übrigens zu den Geheimnissen der Medienwelt, warum ausgerechnet die Internet-Enthüller von Wikiplag.de dabei in den Rang quasi-amtlicher Ermittler gehoben wurden. Bei allem Respekt vor digitalen Zufallsgemeinschaften; aber viel zu wenig wurde geprüft, ob die Hilfssheriffs eher von wissenschaftlicher Objektivität, Jagdfieber oder Zerstörungslust getrieben waren." und weiter "Wikiplag.de hatte allemal mehr Macht als jeder noch so schlaue Leitartikel." *'Welt Online': Juristen sehen Vorsatz bei KT Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre *'Welt Online:' Der Doktortitel ist weg, der Ärger bleibt *'ZEIT ONLINE / dpa newsticker': Demonstration gegen Guttenberg in Berlin Englischsprachige Presse: *'Monsters and Critics' (Glasgow, UK): Half of Germans think plagiarism-tainted minister could be chancellor *'Reuters': Pressure grows on Merkel ally in plagiarism row *'Sunday Times '''aus Sri Lanka - übernommen aus der britischen Daily Mail: ''Copy cat minister - 'I was so arrogant': German defence minister stripped of doctorate in 'Copygate' Scandal *'University World News': GERMANY: 'Cheating Baron' allegation dogs minister Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sier hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Uni entzieht Guttenberg Doktortitel * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * Deutschlandfunk zeigt einen mehrmals täglich aktualiserten Überblick über den aktuellen Stand der Diskussion * faz.net - Guttenberg * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache * ZDF heute.de - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Kategorie:Wiki